Broken Planet
by darkotter
Summary: The aliens killed their mother. Neytiri asked what Jake meant by that and he shows her. JakeNeytiri drabble postmovie


_First Avatar Fanfic that I've written. A drabble. Enjoy and please review! Disclaimer - I don't own anything to do with Avatar.  
_

* * *

**Broken Planet**

The tree swayed in the slight breeze that drifted through the top of the forest. Kelutrel could be seen in the distance, its great branches etched against the darkening sky. But for the moment, the two Na'vi would stay here, lying close together in the comfortable hollow of the smaller, less impressive tree.

Two Ikran perched in the branches a little bit away, necks curled and heads close together. They were asleep, or appeared to be, their double eyes closed, their breathing slow and even. The smaller shifted slightly then fell still again. They would stay here until their riders said it was time to go somewhere else. They didn't mind being here.

Jake watched the forests glow become brighter and stronger as the light of the day faded and night fell. He could see where a Na'vi, or animal had been and watched the glowing trails as they faded once more. He continued to trace one of Neytiri's darker stripes from her spine, across her ribs, to her stomach. Each time he would do that, he felt her shiver in slight pleasure.

"My Jake," she said softly, shifting in his arms so that she could better see him. He looked at her, smiling slightly. "What did you mean...when you said the aliens had killed their mother?" There was curiosity in her gaze.

Jake thought back to when he had said that. Before the battle. He had been speaking to Eywa. To warn her. But he had said that the humans had killed their mother, that there was no green there. He didn't know that she had heard that, not that it mattered.

"There's nothing like this—" he motioned out at the forest with his free hand "--where they come from." He had stopped calling himself one of them a long time ago. He was a Na'vi now. She looked at him. "You know what their base looked like...the concrete and the metal, all of the machines..."

"Yes," she said. She didn't like to think about that, but yes, she knew what the base looked like. The forest had started to reclaim most of it, and the concrete, the metal, and the machines were being ripped apart by the strong forces of Eywa. Trees and plants had started to break through that solid surface that RDA had made.

"...It's hard to understand when the only thing you've seen is that," Jake said, frowning a little. His eyebrows came together momentarily as he thought of a way to explain the sheer devastation that the humans had done to Earth.

Neytiri was silent for a moment. "Show me," she then said, meeting his gaze with her own soft eyes. Jake looked at her, startled that he hadn't thought of that. Tsahaylu was still made; they had not broken their connection. So Jake, taking a deep breath, closed his eyes.

He thought that Neytiri did the same, because he felt the same sense of quieting of the mind. He reached out with his and touched her. The same immensely intimate feeling overcome him when their minds touched each other and he had to shiver.

"Show me," Neytiri's voice said again to him and he acknowledged. He pulled his mind away from Pandora, away from the planet that it was in orbit around, away from the beauty. And came to Earth. He could feel a small wave of surprise come from Neytiri as the image of Earth first came to his mind. The planet was orbiting around the Sun, the small piece of dust and rock orbiting it. The moon was glowing silver. But very little of its light would get through to Earth.

The Earth was covered in a smog cloud, its atmosphere polluted in a way that let very little be seen from orbit. Occasionally a spot would clear momentarily, and lights would shine through. Only the light of the Sun got through.

He took her down through the sky of the Earth, taking her past the polluted layer. And into the world that he had grown up in; the world that he had fought in; the world that Tommy had died in. A shiver of dislike and horror came from Neytiri as the world unfolded. Tall buildings made of concrete and metal stretched high in the sky, reflecting the light from the dull sun.

"...What happened?" she asked and her voice shook slightly, as if she could barely believe that a creature would do this to their own planet. In answer to her question, Jake led her over the city and to where the factory fields were. Large smoke stacks jutted out from the ground and from the expansive, fat buildings. Black and grey smoke came from them steadily and went higher into the atmosphere, adding to the pollution.

Loud, metallic sounds echoed. He still remembered how the machines and the factories had sounded as they pounded metal and drilled for what little was left in the ground. Neytiri flinched at the loud, harsh sounds and he pulled her away from the factories.

There were air fields now. Miles of flat concrete and cement, bold yellow lines drawn on them to signal where a plane, or shuttle, or helicopter, could land or stay. Towers were situated every so often, to maintain order on the fields. Large metal ships sat docile in the bays.

He pulled away from the air fields in his mind. And over the ocean. The water was a dark, murky color and sloshed against the sheer rock coast line violently. Oil rigs swayed slightly in the waves as the water beat against the metal, but it stayed rooted to the ground miles below, draining more oil from the earth.

Over the oceans, and to a different continent and there was a burnt forest. The trees stood high and stark against the sky. The bark had been burned off, leaving the trunks of the trees smooth and shining. A large machine was making its way through the burned forest. It grabbed a tree, and it cut it down, and it pulled it in. Smoke billowed from its exhaust. The path behind it stretched for a mile, through the dead forest.

The wood was taken from the forests and used as something to burn to power the machines. They needed more and more fuel to power their destructive machines, but they were running out of materials. The forests were nearly gone, the oil was nearly gone. And wars circulated the world. Money and power was used to fight each other and kill each other.

Jake opened his eyes. That was enough. He had felt the horror and deep sadness from Neytiri. Tears were in her large eyes and rolled down her cheeks slowly. Jake wiped them away and kissed her lovingly.

"...How do the aliens do something like that?" she whispered to him. "How do they kill their mother in such a way?"

"Human's don't have a bond to Earth that the People have with Pandora, and Eywa. Earth stay's silent. She says nothing to the people that live there," he said softly. He looked out through the tree and across the forest. The sky was a velvety black and stars shown brightly.

Neytiri shook her head slightly and relaxed into his arms. She pushed the thoughts of the smoke and the fires and the diseased waters out of her mind. She looked out into the forest as well, then back at her partner. "Eywa protects us...we protect Eywa..." she said. "What happened on Earth will not happen here."

Jake nodded. "No," he said. "The People have a connection that will protect the planet." She smiled a little and her eyes lit up. He was glad. He loved the light that came into her eyes when she smiled. He brushed her cheek with his thumb.

She sighed in his arms. He looked out across the forest once more, at peace. The two Ikran stayed silently sleeping in the branches a little bit away. And Pandora continued to breath quietly. Pandora would be safe.

* * *

Kelutrel - Hometree

_Thank you and please review. _


End file.
